warcraftfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Eastern Kingdoms
|label3 = Plats |data3 = Östra Azeroth }} Eastern Kingdoms (kallas ibland för AzerothLands of Conflict, p. 17 Quote:...the Arathi assured them the land would always belong to all peoples and named the land as a whole in homage to their ancient ancestors: Azeroth. Together, the humans constructed the fortress city of Strom...Lands of Conflict, p. 17 Quote:The envoy explained that long after the destruction wrought by the Maelstrom, some of the survivors had made their way to northern Azeroth and established a new kingdom, called Quel’Thalas, and a new source of magical power, called the Sunwell.World of Warcraft manual, p.106 Quote:There are no flight paths across the ocean linking Kalimdor and Azeroth. Quote:The Argus Wake might run deep through the continent of Azeroth.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.362 Quote:On both Kalimdor and Azeroth, war and time have left much of the land in ruins, and civilization is often limited to the land enclosed inside city walls.Dark Factions, p. 11 Quote:but they exist on coastlines throughout the world — Azeroth, Kalimdor, and Northrend all boast tribes of murlocs.) är den östra kontinenten i världen Azeroth.Lands of Conflict, 11, 66, 77, 78, 176, 178. Eastern Kingdoms består av en grupp mindre kontinenter (eller "uppdelningar"). Dessa är Azeroth, Khaz Modan och Lordaeron. Alla dessa har bildats från den ursprungliga kontinenten Kalimdor efter the Great Sundering. Eastern Kingdoms ligger till öster om det Stora Havet och till väster om det Förbjudna Havet. Centrala delen av Eastern Kingdoms domineras av Khaz Mountains och Redridge Mountains. Båda omfattar flera zoner. Eastern Kingdoms västra motsvarande kontinent är Kalimdor. Eastern Kingdoms är hem för undead, dvärgar, gnomer, blood elves, människor, worgen, och få enstaka high elves. En karta på Blizzards hemsida och Warcraft RPG visar att Eastern Kingdoms är uppdelade i tre kontinenter: * Lordaeron * Khaz Modan * Azeroth Quel'Thalas verkar vara den fjärde kontinenten på vissa kartor. Mestadels av tiden verkar det som om Eastern Kingdoms bara är indelade i tre kontinenter, eftersom Quel'Thalas visas som en del av norra Lordaeron. Huvudstäder Alliance *Ironforge (i Dun Morogh, Khaz Modan) *Stormwind (i Elwynn Forest, Azeroth) *Gnomeregan (i Dun Morogh, Khaz Modan) (har för närvarande tagits över av troggs och leper gnomer) * Gilneas City (i Gilneas, Lordaeron) (slagits över av Alliance och Horde) Horde *Undercity (i Tirisfal Glades, Lordaeron) * Silvermoon (i Eversong Woods, Quel'Thalas) Battlegrounds *Alterac Valley - Alterac Mountains *Arathi Basin - Arathi Highlands * Battle for Gilneas - Gilneas * Twin Peaks - Twilight Highlands Dungeons * Deadmines 15-23 / 85 (Heroic) * Shadowfang Keep 18-24 / 85 (Heroic) * Stormwind Stockade 22-30 * Gnomeregan 28-35 * Scarlet Monastery 29-40 ** Graveyard 29-32 ** Library 31-35 ** Armory 33-37 ** Cathedral 36-40 * Uldaman * Temple of Atal'Hakkar * Blackrock Mountain ** Blackrock Depths 48-60 ** Molten Core 60+ ** Blackrock Spire 52-61 *** Lower Blackrock Spire 52-61 *** Upper Blackrock Spire 55-61 ** Blackwing Lair 60+ ** Blackrock Caverns 80-81 ** Blackwing Descent 85+ * Stratholme 56-61 * Scholomance 56-61 * Zul'Gurub 58-60 * Karazhan 70+ * Zul'Aman 70+ * Isle of Quel'Danas 70+ ** Magister's Terrace 70+ ** Sunwell Plateau 70+ * Abyssal Maw ** Throne of the Tides 80-81 ** Abyssal Maw 81-83 * Grim Batol ** Grim Batol 85 ** Bastion of Twilight 85+ Spelbara raser Alliansen *Människor *Dvärgar *Gnom * Worgen Horde *Forsaken * Blood Elves Galleri * Kartor * En detaljerad karta på WorldOfWar.net. * World map - Användes för att vara en länk till den officiella interaktiva kartan på Azeroth på Community site, men togs bort eftersom den var föråldrad.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/map.html (Det kan ta lång tid att ladda bilderna beroende på ditt internet och webbläsare, eftersom nästan alla av dessa bilder är i hög upplösning. Du kan också markera bilderna för att se bildtexter till bilderna). Här är en Scribblemap av WoW världen. Referenser